


אמת

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Folklore, Golems, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Iruka Week 2021 Day 2: Folklore & MythologyThe letters are scarred into Iruka's forehead, hidden under jutsu.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	אמת

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated iruka week day 2 everyone

The letters are scarred into Iruka's forehead, hidden under jutsu. 

“How?” Kakashi asks. 

Iruka lets the rest of the concealment fall. His eyes haze and skin thickens.

“Someone needed to protect Naruto.

“The Third asked me to.”

The brocaded books in his father’s library. Sunan jutsu Sakumo stored away, missing after his death.

אמת.

“I’m still me,” Iruka says, and Kakashi chokes on the half-truth. 

Death lingers, the lines of the aleph fraying.

“Do you know what מת means?”

Iruka looks away, posture defiant. “I can guess.”

“I’ll undo it,” Kakashi says. “I’ll save you both.”

Death won’t be truth.

**Author's Note:**

> אמת means truth, you erase the א (aleph) and get מת which means death. golems are created for protection but are deactivated/killed by erasing the aleph. iruka has become a golem of sorts for naruto, perhaps not understanding the consequences. not to worry tho, Kakashi Is Jewish and here 2 help


End file.
